Naruto van Hellsing, El Ultimo Vampiro Puro
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: En el momento en que aquellos colmillos se clavaron en su cuello su vida cambió para siempre, dejó atrás su existencia humana para alcanzar una superior. Acompañad en esta historia a Naruto van Hellsing, el ultimo hijo de de la familia van Hellsing, la ultima familia de vampiros de sangre completamente pura.
1. Prologo

**-Muy buenos días gente.-Dice cierto escritor que parece haber adelgazado en exceso.-Ya sé que estaréis pensado todo, "cabron, deja de poner nuevas historias y actualiza las que ya tienes joputa" lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, tengo muchas actualizaciones pendientes y os aseguro que ya están en camino pero este nuevo fic no he podido resistirme a publicarlo ya que desde Febrero estaba buscando la forma de unir las ideas que tena y que quedase una buena historia y ahora al fin lo he logrado y quiero compartir esta nueva historia con vosotros cuanto antes así que no voy a entreteneros más y os voy a dejar con esta nueva historia, os leo al final.-**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes, técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, armas y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo.

10 de Octubre, una fecha señalada en el calendario de todos los habitantes de la villa oculta entre las hojas, el día de hoy se celebraba la victoria sobre el demonio zorro también conocido como Kyubi el cual ataco la villa hace 8 años. En este día también se honraba las muertes de los caídos en ese fatídico día y entre todas las bajas había una por demás destacada, la de la persona conocida como "El profesor", el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Los civiles poco sabían de esto pero en un principio iba a ser Minato, el Yondaime Hokage el que se iba a sacrificar para sellar al demonio, pero el Sarutobi lo hizo recapacitar y le dijo que la mejor opción era que fuese él quien se sacrificase pues el Namikaze aun tenía toda una vida por delante, además de que el rubio debía de cuidar de su familia.

Actualmente por la calle principal de Konoha se podía ver a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki que como cada año en estas fechas acudía a la ceremonia que se celebraba todos los años en el cementerio de la villa. Minato iba vestido con su típica ropa de Hokage mientras que Kushina usaba un hermoso Kimono rojo con detalles en oro y plata, junto a ellos iban dos niñas de 8 años, ambas vestidas con kimonos de color azul marino. La primera de ellas se llamaba Rin, tenía el cabello atado en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre, la segunda se llamaba Sara y tenía el cabello largo hasta las rodillas, sus ojos de color violeta suave eran idénticos a los de su madre.

La familia pasaba entre las calles recibiendo saludos de todo el mundo e incluso algunos se arrodillaban ante las "princesas de Konoha" haciendo que Rin sonriera algo arrogante, un movimiento en uno de los callejones de la aldea llamó la atención de Sara que se quedó mirando ese lugar unos instantes antes de ladear un poco la cabeza al no ver nada allí. Toda la atención de la villa se centraba completamente en las niñas ya que hoy además de la gran celebración era su cumpleaños por lo que sus padres les harían una gran fiesta de cumpleaños una vez terminara la ceremonia, si, sin duda hoy era un gran día para las dos niñas, un día fantástico completamente opuesto al de cierto chico que ahora mismo corría con todas sus fuerzas entre los callejones de la villa para poder salvar su vida.

El chico tenia la misma que edad que las dos princesas, 8 años, vestía con ropa simple, unas sandalias, pantalones cortos azules y una camisa blanca con el símbolo de la villa en la espalda, el chico tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules además de unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas. El nombre de este chico era Naruto, sin apellido, y desde que salió del orfanato hace 3 años todos los años ocurría lo mismo en esta fecha, esos aldeanos lo perseguían durante todo el día en su llamada "cacería del zorro" y daba igual que tanto intentase escapar de estos, siempre acaba igual, con el molido a golpes, ensangrentado y al borde la muerte en algún callejón de la aldea. Pero a pesar de que hiciese lo que hiciese no podía evitar que esto ocurriese algo dentro de él le seguía diciendo que no se rindiese a ese nefasto destino, que siguiese luchando pasará lo que pasará, pero eso ya daba igual porque el chico giró por una esquina, olvidándose por completo por culpa de estar esquivando varias botellas que por ahí lo único que había era un callejón sin salida el cual lo llevaría de cabeza a su muerte.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki los miembros de dicha familia arriban a esta algo cansados por la ceremonia la cual como todos los años había sido muy emotiva. Las dos niñas subieron a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa para prepararse para su fiesta de cumpleaños mientras los dos padres se quedaban en el salón. Minato y Kushina se sentaron en los sillones que tenia la sala y ambos dieron un suspiro a la vez que por su mente pasaba la misma idea que hizo que sus miradas en las cuales se reflejaban una gran tristeza se cruzasen.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora mismo.-Se preguntó Kushina mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas.

-No lo sé, según los últimos reportes que asigné a su cuidado últimamente no sale mucho de su casa.-Dijo el rubio apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-Mi pequeño, ojala pudiera estar con él al menos en este día, que tenga que pasar este día solo es tan triste.-Dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas.

-Lo sé, yo también querría estar con él, pero sabes que esto es lo mejor para su seguridad, con todos los enemigos que tengo si se supiese que él es mi hijo no se que podría llegar a suceder.-Dijo el ojiazul con gran tristeza, por culpa de todo lo sucedido hace 8 años ahora las cosas estaban como estaban.

-No te culpes Minato, hiciese lo que creías que era lo mejor para él y...y aunque sé que después de haberlo tenido que dejar solo nunca merece que me llame mama, sigo pensando que fue la mejor solución para evitar ponerlo en peligro.-Dijo la pelirroja poniendo una mano encima del Namikaze que sonrió un poco por el apoyo de la mujer pelirroja.

-Gracias por el apoyo Kushina, realmente lamento que lo nuestro no funcionara.-Dijo Minato antes de recibir un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de la ojivioleta.

-Oye, ¿a qué viene sacar ese tema ahora? Venga, las chicas deben estar a punto de bajar y los invitados están a punto de venir, como se suele decir, el show debe continuar.-Dijo la pelirroja tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa haciendo sonreír también a Minato que asintió antes de levantarse y empezar a preparar las cosas.

Por las calles de la villa mientras Minato y Kushina preparaban la fiesta para sus hijas se podían ver dos figuran que avanzaban con tranquilidad entre el gentío, era un hombre, bastante viejo por su apariencia y su cabello blanco y una joven, de unos 16 quizás 17 años. El hombre vestía de forma bastante elegante, pantalones negros con la raya en medio, unos zapatos negros de vestir y una chaqueta negra de botones dorados, también usaba un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuelo, y un sombrero negro con una cinta roja. Alrededor de su cuello a aparte del pañuelo podía ser visto un colgante de plata con una gema roja en medio y en el dedo anular de la mano derecha portaba un anillo bastante curioso, alargado, que cubría todo el dedo y que tenia tres gemas, una roja, otra negra y una roja otra vez. El hombre se veía algo enfermo, tenía una piel bastante pálida a demás de que tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus increíbles ojos de color sangre, el anciano se iba a poyando en un bastón con la empuñadura redonda.

La muchacha al igual que el anciano vestía de forma elegante, una chaqueta negra con botones dorados encima de una camisa blanca con una corbata amarilla, una falda tableada de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas botas negras con tacón las cuales le llegaban hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla y por ultimo usaba unos guantes blancos. La chica portaba una katana a su espalda, tenía la Tsuka de color azul, la guardia era ovalada y su funda azul y tenia atado un cordel también de color azul. La joven era muy hermosa, al igual que el anciano tenía una piel algo pálida pero que iba acorde con su rostro serio de facciones delicadas, sus bellos ojos grises y con su largo cabello negro como la noche el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Tenia una bella figura, no era muy alta ni muy baja aunque al estar cerca de ese hombre parecía algo pequeña debido al tamaño de este, sus pechos debían de ser copa C y la zona de sus caderas tenía forma de reloj de arena.

-Vaya, cuando ha cambiado, coff, coff, este lugar desde la última vez que, coff, coff, que estuve aquí.-Dijo el anciano tosiendo un poco preocupando a su acompañante.

-Master Kresnik no debería de esforzarse tanto, lo mejor será que tomemos un descanso.-Dijo la chica que se disponía a buscar un lugar donde descasar pero el hombre la detuvo.

-No hace falta Luna_chan, coff, coff, además sabes que si estamos aquí, coff, coff, coff, es porque ya no me queda mucho tiempo.-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cansada.

-Master...-Dijo la chica con notable tristeza en sus ojos.

-Vamos, coff, no pongas esa cara, he tenido una buena y excesivamente larga vida, coff, coff, hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento pero, coff, coff, pero también muchas otras de las que no, coff, coff, estoy listo para morir y me alegra poder hacerlo en el lugar donde nací.-Dijo el hombre mientras seguía caminando junto a la chica.

La pareja continuó si camino mientras veían como la gente se está preparando para una fiesta o algo así lo que intrigó un poco al hombre ya que según recordaba hoy no se celebraba nada, aunque bueno después de tanto tiempo sin pasar por Konoha era normal que hubiese alguna nueva festividad. El anciano y la joven continuaron caminando con tranquilidad cuando de pronto un olor muy conocido para ambos llegó a sus olfatos, un olor dulzón que solo podía ser una cosa, sangre, para ser más exactos sangre fresca y no podía estar muy lejos. Siguiendo el rastro del olor la pareja se metió por unos callejones y tras un par de minutos llegaron a la fuente de ese olor y los ojos de ambos se abrieron con sorpresa a la vez que se llenaban de odio con lo que vieron que sucedía en aquel sucio callejón.

-¡Muere de una vez maldito demonio!-Gritó un hombre mientras golpeaba una vez tras otras la cabeza de un pequeño niño con un bate.

-¡Ya no darás más problemas maldito demonio!-Gritó otro que no paraba de golpear al niño con una barra de metal en las costillas.

La escena era en verdad grotesca, todos esos adultos golpeando sin piedad a un pobre niño que en el suelo se atragantaba con su propia sangre mientras trataba de suplicar piedad cosas que esos bastardos no estaban dispuesto a darle. La sangre lo cubría por completo, podía verse como uno de sus brazos estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño, como una de sus piernas estaba completamente destrozada con trozos de hueso saliendo por la carne hacia afuera e incluso como su cabeza estaba algo hundida donde ese bastardo no paraba de golpearlo con el bate. Los aldeanos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no se percataron de la presencia de la pareja hasta que de pronto el aire se volvió frió, tanto que sintieron como se congelaban en el lugar y como su sangre se detenía.

-Realmente los humanos seguís siendo una especie deplorable.-Se escucho esa voz cargada de ira procedente del anciano que de pronto ya no tenia tos.

-¿T-tu quien eres?-Dijo un asustado tipo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás.

-Soy vuestra muerte.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de que sus ojos brillasen de forma intensa, del callejón solo pudieron escucharse unos gritos antes de que todo el lugar fuese manchado de la sangre de esos bastardos.

-¡S-socorrooo!-Gritó un tipo empapado en sangre tratando de escapar del lugar solo para que la katana de Luna, la cual ahora tenía los ojos del mismo color que su maestro, lo partiese por la mitad.

-Luna, ven aquí rápido.-Dijo Kresnik mientras tomaba al pequeño que apenas respiraba entre sus brazos.-Hazle un diagnostico.-

-Hai.-Dijo la chica antes de que su mano derecha se cubriese de un aura purpura y la pasase un par de veces sobre el chico, la joven al terminar solo pudo dejar escapar una lagrima.-No hay nada que se pueda hacer, no deben de quedarle más que unos instantes de vida, sus pulmones han sido perforados y su cráneo está destrozado, ahora mismo debe de estar sufriendo un derrame cerebral muy severo, estará muerto en unos instantes.-

-Mierda, hay algo de debamos poder...-

-¡Coff, coff!-Tosió con fuerza el chico escupiendo algo de sangre, sangre que por azares del destino acabó en la boca del anciano al cual se le dilataron las pupilas, en un instante lo vio todo.

El hombre vio la cruel y terrible vida que el chico había tenido, era tan parecido, tan parecido a él, ignorado, repudiado y odiado por algo que nunca pidió tener, pero a diferencia suya ese chico lo había tenido mucho más difícil ya que el tuvo a su familia para apoyarlo y aunque fuesen pocos también tuvo a sus amigos, pero este pequeño no había tenido a nadie, había estado solo siempre soportando esas palizas pero siempre tratando de oponerse a ese cruel destino que la vida le había puesto. Kresnik simplemente no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que la vida de este joven se fuese tan pronto, el iba a morir dentro de poco por lo que si sus últimos días de vida podían servir para darle una entera a ese joven, lo haría sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-Luna_chan, te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por haberme cuidado todos estos años, ahora tengo una última orden que darte como tu amo, cuida bien de este chiquillo ya que el va a ser mi heredero.-Dijo el anciano mientras se desprendía de su colgante y de su anillo y se los entregaba a la chica que estaba en completo shock.

-Master Kresnik...entendido.-Dijo la chica pues sabía que ese hombre al que había servido durante años y al que consideraba como un padre ya había tomado su decisión y no había nada que le fuese hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Gracias Luna_chan, te lo encargo, bien, vamos con esto, escucha joven Naruto hoy tomaras posesión de la sangre de la familia más poderosa de todas, la que con solo ser nombrada ha hecho temblar a imperios enteros, que ha hecho huir despavoridos a todas clase de demonios y que ha sido tanto venerada como odiada, a partir de ahora tu será conocido como Naruto van Hellsing, el hijo de Kresnik van Hellsing, el ultimo hijo de la casa van Hellsing de vampiros puros.-Dijo el hombre antes de que sus ojos volviesen a brillar pero esta vez no en color ojo sino en color plateado y que sus colmillos se volviesen más afilados solo para clavar estos en el cuello del chico que el día de hoy dejaría de ser humano para convertirse en un ser muy superior, un vampiro de sangre pura.

* * *

 **-Bien pues este ha sido el prologo de esta nueva historia la cual como siempre espero que os halla gustado, por ahora no creo tener que aclarar muchas cosas ya que muchas de ellas se irán viendo en próximos caps pero si hay dos cosas que debo decir, como siempre este fic será un Naruto x Harem ya que es mi estilo favorito y lo segundo es que este fic será un poco dark, Naruto no llegará a ser malvado pero si algo sanguinario. No tengo mucho más que decir pero como siempre si tenéis alguna duda, queréis darme algún consejo o simplemente os ha gustado el cap, los reviews son muy bien recibidos. En mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se verá Naruto en este fic, de como se ve luna y de como son el anillo y el colgante que se han mencionado en este cap. Sin más que decir me despido un día más, cuídense, no se olviden pasarse por mis otras historias y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-Akuma se levanta de su silla antes de beberse de un trago una bebida energética y acudir al cuarto desde el cual ciertas hermanas lo están llamando.**

 **P.D: Voy a quitar los links de las imágenes de mis fics de mi perfil de FF ya que muchos están estropeados pero podéis seguir encontrando las imágenes en mi pagina de Facebook la cual tenéis el link en mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Buenos días gente, soy Akuma no Ryu y como siempre me acompañan un día más...-**

 **-La genial Ryuko_chan.-Dice cierta pelinegra apareciendo al lado derecho de escritor.**

 **-La dulce Harumi.-Dice la hermana rubia saliendo por la izquierda.**

 **-Y la genial Airi_sama.-Dice la perlirroja desde arriba del escritor.**

 **-Que bien sienta el pode hacer al fin una presentación en condiciones, bueno gente el día de hoy les traigo al fin el primer cap de este fic que parece que tanto os ha gustado lo que me hace muy feliz así que mejor no me alargo mucho y doy paso a los reviews y al nuevo, por cierto al final del cap tengo algo importante que deciros por lo que leed hasta el final queridos lectores.**

 **-Que tengan una feliz lectura.-Dicen Ryuko y Harumi.**

 **-Y como ha dicho Akuma_kun lean hasta el final o se las verán conmigo.-Dice la Airi con una sonrisa amenazante.**

 **Zero Gawain:** Gracias por el review y aquí esta ya el nuevo cap.

 **alexzero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y se de lo que hablas, es algo que se ha vuelto bastante cliché pero para algunos fics es necesario usarlo, Minato y Kushina no se enteraran de los maltratos hasta dentro de varios años, naruto sabrá toda la verdad de lo que ocurrió aquella noche dentro de poco y con respecto a lo de Rin solo el tiempo lo dirá. Ahora con respecto a lo de que es poco dark, definiendolo mejor es que el Naruto de este cap no será el tipo Naruto que solo piensa en el bien de todos y en la paz, también tendrá sus maquinaciones y planes secretos.

 **XdestroyerS:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y si yo tampoco lo creo XD.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **V de vendetta:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que el prologo te haya parecido interesante.

 **DANNYHALL55:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y aquí esta ya el nuevo cap.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo y ahora que tengo más tiempo y lo tengo todo más organizado trataré de traer actualizaciones más de seguido.

 **DianaParu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, amiga son muchas tus preguntas pero como comprenderás no puede ponerme a revelarte todo ahora, se perdería la gracia ;)así que esta atenta y no te pierdas ningún cap.

 **aten92:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo

 **kuroi kyubi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y aquí esta ya el nuevo cap.

 **white kurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y siento la tardanza pero ya esta aquí el primer cap.

Demonio/Invocación hablando- **Hola** -

Demonio/Invocación pensando-( **Hola** )-

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes, técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, armas y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1

Siempre era lo mismo en aquel aburrido lugar, silencio, un silencio sepulcral que haría a casi cualquier ser humano perder la cabeza fácilmente, afortunadamente ella no era humana por lo que ese silencio lo único que le causaba era un enoooooorme aburrimiento. Todos los días eran iguales, bueno acepto este, hoy seguramente en algún momento le tocaría usar su chakra en gran cantidad para curar las heridas que recibiría su contendor, a decir verdad sentía algo de pena por el pobre chiquillo en el cual estaba sellada, ninguno de sus anteriores jinchurikis habían sido tratados de forma tan brutal como el muchacho rubio en el cual ahora se encontraba sellada. Bostezó con pereza cuando de pronto ocurrió, el lugar donde se encontraba empezó a temblar con gran fuerza, las paredes se desmoronaban, el techo se le caía encima a pedazos y todo esto solo podía significar una cosa, una cosa que la hacía enfurecer.

 **-¡ESOS MALDITOS BASTARDOOOOOOOOS!-** Rugió con fuerza mientras estampaba su poderoso puño contra el suelo lleno de agua.- **Al final lo han hecho, lo siento cachorro ojalá nuestros caminos nunca se hubiesen tenido que cruzar, y encima ahora yo seré mandada al puñetero Makai. ¡MALDITO SEAS MADARA TU Y TODO TU MALDITO CLAN!-**

Todo el lugar se venía abajo y ella no podía hacer nada, ella la gran Reina de los Bijus, la imponente Kyubi no Youko lo único que podía hacer era presenciar desde detrás de su jaula como ese lugar se venía abajo por completo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, pero entonces, de pronto, todo dejó de temblar, las paredes y el techo dejaron de desmoronarse y todo parecía haber recobrado su tranquilidad anterior. Kyubi miraba para todos lados bastante desconcertada hasta que pudo oír el sonido de unos pasos delante suya dejando ver a alguien que hizo que sus ojos rojos de pupila rasgada se abriesen como platos y que por puro instinto retrocediese un par de pasos dentro de su jaula.

- **Tú, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí, vampiro?-** Preguntó la gran Biju al hombre que ahora se encontraba delate suya con una ligera sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Aimi_chan y la razón de que este aquí ahora mismo es muy sencilla, aun me debes un favor y vengo a cobrarlo.-Dijo ese hombre de ojos color plata y tez pálida haciendo tragar duro a la Youko.

 **-¿Que es lo que quieres?-** Preguntó la ahora conocida como Aimi haciendo sonreír al vampiro.

-Quieres que cuides de alguien por mí, a mi heredero.-Dijo el ojirojo sorprendiendo bastante a la Biju.-Quiero que le ayudes a comprender lo grande que es realmente este mundo y sobretodo que le ayudes a entrenar sus nuevas capacidades, si aceptas además haré algo por ti, quitaré ese sello que te mantiene retenida aquí de dentro, que me dices, ¿aceptas?-

 **-...No es una mala oferta, está bien acepto, pero ¿quién es ese heredero del hablas?-** Dijo la Youko haciendo sonreír al peliblanco que dio unos pasos hasta estar delante de la jaula.

-Tú lo conoces bien, después de todo es el muchacho en el que estas sellada.-Respondió Kresnik antes de mover el dedo índice de la mano derecha con rapidez escribiendo algo en el aire que hizo que el sello de la jaula se rompiera en mil pedazos.-Si tienes alguna duda Luna_chan te será de ayuda, ahora si me disculpas antes de ir a reunirme con los míos debo de tener unas palabras con mi heredero.-

La Biju vio como el vampiro delante suya desaparecía lentamente, ella se quedó unos segundo aun dentro de aquella jaula hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se mostro en su rostro zorruno. La enorme zorra de nueve colas fue rodeada de una energía rojiza mientras empezaba a caminar fuera de la jaula a la vez que su tamaño iba menguando poco a poco. Cuando terminó de encoger la energía rojiza se disipó dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de unos 20 años, no muy alta, de hermosa figura, pechos copa D, hermosas piernas y piel brillante. Su cabello era blanco con un ligero tono azulado, sus ojos eran hermosos, color rojo rubí con la pupila rasgada y a su espalda podían ser vista 9 hermosas colar de pelaje blanco. La peliblanca vestía un kimono negro y rojo bastante revelador que dejaba ver un gran escote además de sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas, en su muñeca derecha tenía un par de pulseras, en su cuello un collar y en su cabello usaba un par de adornos de flores. La mujer se estiró un poco antes de sonreír algo picarona.

- **Parece que las cosas se van a poner en verdad interesantes a partir de ahora**.-Dijo la youko para sí misma antes de desaparecer del lugar en una llamarada naranja.

Sentía el cuerpo realmente extraño, lo normal sería que se sintiese dolorido por todos lados después de la tremenda paliza que le habían dado, pero no era así, sentía el cuerpo como más, liviano. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos dejando que se adaptasen a la enorme cantidad de luz que había en el lugar a la vez que se incorporaba lentamente, al terminar de levantarse miró a todos lados dando se cuenta que estaba en un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado. El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza era que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo, el lugar era completamente blanco, no había ningún otro color, y lo más impresionante era que a lo lejos podía ser visto una enorme edificación parecida a un castillo como esos que salían en los libros que leía cuando era pequeño.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-Se preguntó así mismo el muchacho mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al único lugar al que podía ir y donde esperaba poder encontrar respuestas, el enorme castillo blanco.

Naruto caminó un par de minutos en aquella enorme blancura hasta que llegó a las puertas de aquel enorme castillo completamente blanco como si estuviese hecho de cal. Cuando fue a dar un grito para pedir que le abriesen la enrome puerta que ante él se alzaba esta se abrió sola dejándole pasar como si quien estuviese dentro lo estuviese esperando. El muchacho aun con algo de recelo entro al castillo a paso lento con su vista puesta en todos lados por si alguien o algo trataba de atacarlo. El interior del castillo era tan impresionante como el exterior, las decoraciones eran realmente impresionante y en apariencia caras, un movimiento en el piso de arriba llamó la atención del chico que vio como la gran puerta que estaba nada más subir las escaleras se terminaba de cerrar. Naruto subió las escaleras y posó su mano sobre la puerta, pensó por un instante en los posibles peligros que podría haber detrás de esa puerta pero ahora mismo ese lugar parecía el único lugar donde tal vez podría hallar la respuesta de donde se encontraba.

Al entrar el chico se encontró en un grandísimo salón de baile completamente vacío, el lugar era enorme, el techo estaba varios metros por encima de su cabeza y de este colgaba una enorme lámpara. Naruto atravesó el lugar con paso tranquilo dirigiéndose al otro extremo donde una puerta de cristal daba paso a una hermosa terraza, abrió la puerta y lo primero que se encontró fue de nuevo con la visión de esa enorme blancura que había en el exterior del castillo, un segundo más tarde miró a su derecha donde se encontraba un hombre tomando el té en una mesita con dos sillas. El hombre debía tener unos 30 años, vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa de manga corta también blanca, de piel blanquecina, ojos rojos como la misma sangre y el cabello tan blanco como el lugar donde estaban.

-Hola Naruto_kun, por favor toma siento.-Dijo el ojirojo antes de empezar a servir algo de té en una tacita.

-...¿Quién eres y como sabes quién soy?-Dijo el joven mientras se sentaba frente al peliblanco, por alguna razón no se sentía en peligro al estar cerca de esta persona que no conocía de nada sino que era todo lo contrario, se sentía a salvo y seguro.

-Mi nombre es Kresnik van Hellsing, y el cómo se quién eres y el porqué estas aquí es algo largo de explicar por lo que por favor ponte cómodo.-Dijo el hombre poniendo delante de el chico la tacita de té que este acepto.

El ultimo van Hellsing le explico quien era, que era y que era el lugar donde estaban dejando al chico completamente sin palabras durante varios minutos en los cuales tuvo que procesar toda la información que el vampiro le había dado. Las respuestas a las dos primeras cuestiones dejaron al chico con los ojos abiertos como platos, él pensaba que cosas como los vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas, etc, eran cosas de cuentos de hadas, leyendas y mitos, pero ahora no solo estaba delante de uno en persona, sino que por lo que le había dicho Kresnik ahora él era también un vampiro, pero no un vampiro normal y corriente sino un vampiro de sangre pura.

El ojirrojo le explico que los vampiros no era para nada como muchos libros los mostraban, no eran bestias sedientas siempre de sangre y carne, no le tenían miedo a los ajos o a las cruces, el sol no les afectaba y los más importante, la diferencia entre un vampiro de sangre pura y uno normal. Los vampiros normales no pueden transformar a los humanos en vampiros, eso solo pueden hacerlo los vampiros de sangre pura y al hacerlo convierten a estas personas en vampiros normales los cuales se convierten en sus sirvientes de por vida. Lo siguiente que el van Hellsing le explico fue sobre la sangre, por lo visto ni los vampiros puros ni los normales tienen la necesidad de consumir sangre humana diariamente, incluso pueden estar varios días sin consumirla, por supuesto si la consumen se vuelven más fuerte, regeneran las heridas con mayor facilidad y velocidad, pero la sangre humana tiene un efecto secundario en los vampiros normales, la sangre humana para ellos es como la nicotina, adictiva y cada vez necesitan más y más y harán casi cualquier cosa por obtenerla, por eso el maestro debe de regular el consumo de sangre humana entre sus sirvientes para que esto no ocurra, por supuesto un vampiro de sangre pura no sufre de este efecto por mucha sangre humana que beba . Por último le explico que la sangre de animales sirve como una especie de suplemento alimenticio, no da tantos beneficios como la sangre humana pero no provoca ese efecto adictivo.

Lo siguiente que el vampiro le explico a su joven heredero eran las habilidades y poderes básicos que tenía ahora como vampiro de sangre pura, la primera habilidad era la que ya le había mencionado antes de convertir a los humanos en vampiros a sus órdenes. Las siguientes habilidades ya emocionaron más al chico, como vampiro, tendría una fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y sentidos cientos de veces mayores que los de un humano corriente además de ser prácticamente inmortal. Kresnik también le explico sobre sus poderes como vampiro, poder ver en la oscuridad, control de las sombras a placer, hipnotismo, telequinesis, el poder controlar las mentes (pero solo de aquellos con poco resistencia mental) y algunos más que ya iría descubriendo con el paso del tiempo.

Por último el vampiro le explico a su joven heredero que era el lugar donde estaban, por lo visto el enorme castillo blanco era una copia perfecta del castillo van Hellsing que Kresnik había creado en la mente de Naruto para poder hablar con él tras haber salvado su vida en aquel callejón transfiriéndole su sangre completamente, sustituyendo su sangre humana completamente por la suya para de esta forma transformarlo en un vampiro de sangre pura. Tras terminar toda la explicación como ya bien dije antes el joven se mantuvo varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra, procesando toda la información hasta que al fin tras un par de minutos en los cuales el vampiro mayor no dijo ni una sola palabra al fin el chico volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto por mi? Simplemente podrías haberme dejado morir en aquel callejón, pero no lo hiciste, me has explicado que te quedaba poco tiempo de vida pero aun así no soy capaz de entender porque decidiste dar ese tiempo de vida para salvarme.-Dijo el muchacho haciendo sonreír al peliblanco que se terminó su taza de té ante de levantarse de su sitio e ir lado de Naruto el cual no pudo hacer nada antes de que el hombre lo abrazara de una forma paternal que nunca en su vida había conocido.

-Es porque cuando vi la vida que habías llevado no puede pensar que tu yo somos iguales, cuando yo era pequeño los vampiros éramos perseguidos y asesinados por algo nunca pedimos ser al igual que tu, pero en mi vida hubo una diferencia, yo siempre tuve a mi familia y a mis amigos mientras que tú siempre has estado solo, aguantando todo lo que te ocurría con una voluntad realmente admirable. Naruto_kun quiero que aproveches esta segunda oportunidad al máximo, vive la vida exactamente como tú quieras pues puedo asegurarte que yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti pues esa es la labor de un padre.-Dijo Kreskin mientras las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos de Naruto que no puedo empezar a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho en los brazos del que ahora era su padre.

-T-te lo juro, no desaprovecharé esta segunda oportunidad, y más importante, haré que todos en las naciones elementales conozcan nuestro apellido, Otou_san.-Dijo el joven aun con algunas lagrimas haciendo sonreír al albino que poco a poco empezaba desaparecer alertando al muchacho.-Otou_san, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Mi tiempo aquí está terminando, Naruto_kun me hubiese gustado pasar mucho, mucho más tiempo contigo, enseñarte sobre como es realmente el mundo y sobre lo que significa ser un van Hellsing, pero desgraciadamente ya no me queda tiempo. Mi alumna, Luna_chan y una vieja amiga te ayudarán a partir de ahora, ellas se encargarán de entrenarte y de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites pero si crees que ellas no pueden brindarte los consejos o la ayuda que necesita simplemente regresa a este lugar y podrás volver a hablar conmigo durante unos minutos gracias a que he sellado aquí algo de mi esencia vital, pero recuerda que esta no durará para siempre por lo que no me llames para cualquier tontería vale.-Dijo el vampiro que ya había desaparecido casi por completo con una sonrisa haciendo asentir al chico.-Oh, y antes de irme déjame darte un último consejo, trata de rodearte de personas a las que amar y que te amen, la vida de unos monstruos como nosotros es mucho más alegre si nos rodeamos de gente que nos aprecie de verdad, cuídate Naruto_kun, estoy seguro que dejarás huella en la historia de este mundo.

-Adiós, Otou_san, aunque ha sido corto el tiempo, he sido feliz al saber que se siente al tener una familia.-Dijo el chico antes de que la figura de Kresnik van Hellsing desapareciese por completo y que el lugar en el que se encontraba empezase a desvanecerse lentamente.

Una vez más sus ojos se abrían lentamente pero esta vez habían dos cosas diferentes a la anterior vez, la primera era que su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan liviano como antes y que ahora no había luz a la que tuviese que habituar sus ojos. Se incorporó un poco en la cama la cual se encontraba y sus ojos rápidamente se habituaron a la oscuridad del cuarto en el que estaba pudiendo ver nítidamente todo lo que en este se encontraba lo que le hizo darse cuenta rápidamente de que se encontraba en su cuarto. Se levantó de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la puerta pero en el camino paso por delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras varios segundos. Todo él había cambiado por completo, había crecido unos centímetros, su piel se había vuelto más pálida, su cabello se había vuelto tan blanco como el del mismo Kresnik, y lo mismo para sus ojos los cuales habían abandona su color azul zafiro por el rojo sangre.

-Ya veo, supongo que estos son los cambios de los que Otou_san me habló, ahora que la sangre de los van Hellsing corre por mis venas es normal que me empiece a parecer a uno de ellos, bueno, tampoco es un mal cambio.-Dijo el muchacho con un ligera sonrisa, realmente su nuevo aspecto no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario, le parecía un gran mejora.

Naruto dejó de ver sus cambios en aquel espejo y salió por la puerta de su cuarto, al encontrase en el pasillo pudo sentir unas presencias que se encontraban en la pequeña salita con la que contaba el apartamento y con total tranquilidad acudió allí. En la sala el ahora albino pudo ver a dos mujeres que parecían estar esperándolo y cuando este apareció la pelirroja sonrió de una forma que cualquiera describiría como lujuriosa mientras que la pelinegra rápidamente se levantó de su lugar con serenidad y se le acerco, una vez estuvo frente a él la muchacha le hizo un reverencia.

-Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien Master Naruto, esto ahora le pertenece.-Dijo Luna entregando al ojirrojo el colgante y el anillo que antes pertenecían a Kresnic.

-Supongo que tu eres Luna_chan, encantado de conocerte.-Dijo Naruto con una ligera sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha que mantuvo su rostro serio mientras el chico se ponía el anillo y el colgante.-Ahora Luna_chan te importaría prepararme algo de comer, siento como si tuviese un agujero en el estomago.-

-Hai, Master.-Dijo la diligente chica que de inmediato fue a la pequeña cocina de la que disponía el apartamento mientras él albo se centraba en la otra mujer de la sala.

-Y tu supongo que seras la amiga de la que me habló Otou_san.-Dijo el peliblanco mirando a la youko que le seguía sonriendo de esa forma entre lujuriosa y divertida.

- **Se podría decir que sí, mi nombre es Aimi, me alegra poder verte al fin en persona Naruto_kun**.-Dijo Kyubi mientras el chico se sentaba en la en una de las sillas de la mesa en la cual ambas mujeres estaban hace unos instantes.

-¿A qué te refieres con poder verme al fin en persona?-Preguntó algo confundido el chico a la sonriente peliblanca mientras se oía a Luna cocinar algo de sopa de pescado en la cocina.

- **Creo que como se suele decir, una imagen vale más que mil palabras**.-Dijo la ojirroja antes de que a su espalda pudiesen ser vista 9 hermosas colas de pelaje blanco que hizo que los ojos rojo de Naruto mostrasen bastante impresión y sorpresa.

-Vaya, así que tu eres Kyubi, así que mis suposiciones de que estabas sellada en mi eran acertadas, pero sinceramente nunca te imaginé como la hermosa mujer que tengo ahora frente mi.-Dijo el albino con un tono galán en sus palabras haciendo sonreír a la mujer frente a él.

 **-¿Y cómo era que me imaginabas Naruto_kun?-** Dijo la mujer inclinándose un poco para darle al albo una perfecta vista de sus pechos, hasta que Luna puso en medio de ambos el plato con la comida de Naruto.

-Aquí tiene su comida Master.-Dijo la ojigris con su clásica voz seria pero en la que esta vez parecía haber algo de celos haciendo algo de gracias los dos albinos.

-Bueno pues supongo que como la mayoría te imaginaria por las cosas que se cuentan de ti en los libros, un enorme zorro de nueve colas, de afilados y largos colmillos al igual que sus garras.-Dijo el chico antes de empezar a comer la sopa preparada por su sirvienta sorprendiéndose por el deliciosa sabor y podía decir fácilmente que aquella sopa era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida.

- **Jejeje, bueno solo te digo que mejor no me veas enfadadas o esas descripciones se quedaran bastante cortas**.-Dijo con algo de humor la mujer al chico que ya había terminado el plato de sopa.- **¿Sabes? Estoy algo sorprendida de lo rápido que te has acostumbrado a todo esto, la verdad pensaba que te costaría un poco más aceptar todo eso de dejar de ser un humano y convertirte en un vampiro**.-

-Sí, creo que eso sería lo normal, yo también estoy algo sorprendido con lo rápido que lo he aceptado pero creo que el tener la sangre de los van Hellsing corriendo por mis venas y sobretodo por mi cerebro me ha hecho aceptar esta situación más fácilmente.-Dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos en su lugar.

- **Nunca pensé que vería a un niño de 8 hablar de esa forma, pero debe ser como tú dices y la sangre de los van Hellsing en tus venas tiene algo que ver con ello**.-Dijo la Youko con tranquilidad.

-Master, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora, tomará venganza contra las personas que le han hecho sufrir todos estos años?-Preguntó Luna dispuesta a arremeter contra todo aquel que hubiese dañado en el pasado a su nuevo maestro.

-Todo llegará a su momento Luna_chan, por el momento quiero adecuarme s mis nuevas habilidades y en el furo ya se verá que es lo que hago, pero quiero que ambas tengas bien presente una cosa, voy a hacer que las noble estirpe de los van Hellsing renazca de sus cenizas.-Dijo el chico con sus ojos brillando intensamente en color sangre a la vez que sus labios formaban una sonrisa algo siniestra pero que hizo que ambas mujeres se sintiesen algo calientes.

* * *

 **-Y corten, pues esto ha sido todo por hoy gente, un cap con nada de acción y mucho palabreo lo se pero era necesario pera explicar muchas cosas necesarias, el próximo ya veres al ahora albino hacer uso de algunas de sus nuevas habilidades. Con respecto al cap ya no me queda nada que decir por lo que diré solo lo de siempre, si tenéis alguna duda, queréis darme algún consejo o simplemente os ha gustado el cap, los reviews son muy bien recibidos. En mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve Aimi en el fic, y ahora la cosa importante que tenia que deciros.-**

 **-Desde hace mas o menos un año he llevado un canal de videjuegos en Youtube con un colega y desde hace poco hemos empezado a ponernos un poco más serios con este y a ponerle más esfuerzo a los vídeos y tal. A lo que voy es que si tenéis algo de tiempo después de leer este cap os agradecería inmensamente que os paséis a echarle un vistazo al canal Zombie_Gam3rs (Link en mi perfil de FF), no os pido que le deis Like a los vídeos, ni que os suscribáis ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que si os divierten y os gustan los compartáis con vuestros amigos y conocidos (por supuesto todos los comentarios de como mejorar serán bien recibidos y si no os gustan los vídeos sois completamente libres de darle a Dislike).-**

 **-Pues esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, un día más se despide este humilde escrito, cuídense, no se olviden pasarse por mis demás fics y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **-Cuídense y por favor pásense por el canal plsssss.-Se despiden Ryuko, Harumi y Airi mostrando sus parte de sus encantos a cámara.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Akuma sale** **corriendo cual correcaminos tratando de llegar a tiempo a tomar el tren dejando tras si una cortina de humo.**

 **-Le falto el "Mec, mec".-Comenta cierta pelirroja haciendo reír a sus hermanas.**

 **-Buenos días queridos lectores, al fin estamos de regreso con un nuevo cap de esta historia, Aku_kun os manda sus saludos que como ya sabéis con el nuevo trabajo anda algo liado.-Dice cierta pelinegra con una sonrisa.**

 **-Pero ahora lo importante es que al fin teneis aquí el nuevo cap de este fic en el que, a pesar de nuevo no haber mucha acción, creemos que os resultará de lo más interesante al saber más cosas sobre el joven heredero van Hellsing y las cosas que tiene planeadas para el futuro.-Explica Harumi con tranquilidad.**

 **-Ahora queridos lectores pónganse cómodos y esperamos que disfruten del cap pero antes como siempre toca responder a los Reviews que dejasteis en el cap anterior.-Dice la mayor de las hermanas dando paso a los reviews.**

 **xirons** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **alexzero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si ese Naruto es todo un lokillo, y aun lo logro decirme por un arma principal ya que tengo muchas ideas sobre armas que podría usar.

 **aten92** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y aun quedan chicas por aparecer, puedo asegurartelo.

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y ya tengo pensados varios poderes para el joven van Hellsing ademas de su personalidad.

 **james anderson:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si ya tengo algunas cosas pensadas con ese anime.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Guest** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap ,y si Kushina estará en el harem pero eso será bastante más adelante.

 **Chugoku no Doragon:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y ya tienes aquí el nuevo cap.

 **silverwolf528:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **wolf1990:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y por cierto, que buena suerte tienes, justo cuando me escribiste este review estaba ya terminando el cap.

Demonio/Invocación hablando- **Hola** -

Demonio/Invocación pensando-( **Hola** )-

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes, técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, armas y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 2

La villa oculta entre las hojas se mantenía en una extraña calma desde hace un par de días cuando fueron encontrados los desmembrados cadáveres de algunos aldeanos en uno de los callejones de la zona roja de aldea. Debido a esto y a que no se veía a cierto "demonio" desde hace algunos días también había empezado a circular un estúpido rumor que decía que un valiente grupo de aldeanos habían dado sus vidas para acabar con el "niño demonio", nada más lejos de la realidad. En el apartamento de cierto joven vampiro podemos ver como Aimi descansa en el sofá de la salita con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras bebe una copa de vino y disfruta de los placenteros gemidos que cierta pelinegra daba desde el cuarto del último varón van Hellsing.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Masteeeeeeerrr!-Gimió con fuerza Luna al sentir como el poderoso orgasmo la hacía vibrar por completo a la vez que sus dulces jugos internos manchaban su ropa interior y sus suaves muslos.

La cabeza de la cayó sobre el regazó el peliblanco mientras jadeaba, en su cuello podía verse un par de pequeñas incisiones que cerraron con rapidez. Naruto se limpió algo de sangre del labio inferior antes de levantarse de la cama y dejar descansar a la chica, más tarde tenía un trabajo para ella. Salió de su cuarto con cierta parte de su cuerpo algo erguida por lo que decidió darse una rápida ducha fría, la verdad aun se sentía algo raro al beber sangre, sobretodo cuando esta era de una mujer. Se según había averiguado gracias a los recuerdos de su padre, cuando un vampiro de sangre pura bebe la sangre de una hembra la cual puede ser una posible pareja para él, expulsaba una gran cantidad de feromonas que provocan un estado de gran excitación en la mujer el cual puede llegar incluso a provocarla un orgasmo.

Por el momento la única sangre que había bebido el ojirrojo era la de Luna, para ayudarle a detener sus dolores de cabeza provocados por toda la información que su cerebro tenía que procesar al recibir todos los recuerdos de Kresnik casi a la vez. El albino tenía que admitirlo, la sangre de la pelinegra era deliciosa, nunca había probado algo así en toda su vida y le hacía tener ganas de empezar a beber la sangre de otras personas y otros seres para saber que sabores tendrían. Tras un par de minutos en la ducha el chico salió y se puso algo de la ropa nueva que Luna había comprado para él, unos pantalones negros holgados y una camisa blanca de botones. Se dirigió a la sala donde fue recibido por una picara sonrisa de la bella youko que estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas mostrando estas en toda su hermosa extensión.

 **-¿No eres un poco joven para hacer gemir a las chicas de esa forma?-** Preguntó algo burlona Aimi haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Aimi_chan no tienes que estar celosa, si me lo pides con amabilidad puedo hacerte gemir de la misma forma.-Dijo de forma juguetona el van Hellsing sonriendo de forma que se pudiese ver uno de sus colmillos.

- **Alto ahí sanguijuela, que me agrades y que te considere un posible futuro compañero no significa nada, por ahora solo eres un cachorro del que tengo que cuidar.-** Dijo la ojirroja con una sonrisa de superioridad antes de dar un sorbo de su copa, el chico negó con una sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina donde tomó unos papeles y un lápiz antes de ponerse a dibujar llamando la atención de la Biju **.-¿Que estás haciendo?-**

-Trato de dibujar como eran las mascaras de los 3 AMBU que supuestamente me vigilan y que debían de evitar que cosas como las de otro sucediesen.-Respondió el muchacho antes de terminar de dibujar la ultima mascara, en los papeles podían verse dibujadas unas mascaras que parecían representar a un mono, a un oso y a un pájaro.-Si, creo que eran así.

- **Vaya, si que tienes talento a la hora de dibujar**.-Dijo la youko mirando los 3 dibujos.- **¿Y que piensas hacer con esto?** -

-Sencillo, quiero que Luna_chan los mate, pero necesito que me traiga a uno de ellos con vida primero porque necesito hacerle algunas preguntas y segundo porque estoy interesado en probar la sangre de alguien más que no sea la de Luna-chan.-Dijo el muchacho con total tranquilidad a pesar de esta hablando sobre el homicidio de 3 personas.

- **Wow, ya empiezas hablar como el viejo Kresnik y todo**.-Dijo la hermosa peliblanca con una sonrisa.

-Si esas son sus ordenes Master, partiré de inmediato.-Dijo de pronto cierta pelinegra llamando la atención de los dos albos.

-No hay prisa Luna_chan, descansa, he estado tomando tu sangre durante todos estos días y no me gustaría que te pasará algo porque no estés completamente en forma.-Dijo Naruto con una amable y cálida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha.

-N-no tiene por qué preocuparse Master, fui entrenada por su padre y puede estar seguro que esos 3 humanos no son problema para mi.-Aseguró la pelinegra mientras tomaba su katana y la colocaba en su cintura.

-Está bien, tengo plena confianza en ti Luna_chan pero aun así quiero que tomes la sangre de uno de ellos antes de matarlo para que recuperes fuerzas, y recuerda necesito a al menos uno de ellos vivo, además de que estaría bien que las muertes de los otros dos parezcan accidentes, no queremos que se arme jaleo en la villa.-Dijo el ojirrojo recibiendo un asentimiento y un "Hai Master" de parte de Luna antes de que esta empezase a fundirse con las sombras abandonando el lugar siendo lo último en desaparecer de ella sus hermosos ojos grises.

- **¿Qué es eso que quieres preguntarle a uno de esos AMBU?** \- Preguntó la siembre curiosa youko.

-Hasta hace 2 años los AMBU que me cuidaban eran otros, los recuerdo bien porque en ocasiones me reñían por mis bromas, me regalaban algún dulce además que a diferencia de los otros 3 bastardos, ellos si me protegían cuando trataban de darme una paliza. Recuerdo que uno tenía el cabello morado, largo, probablemente era una mujer, usaba una máscara de gato, otro tenía una máscara de perro y recuerdo que tenía el cabello entre gris y plateado, creo que era un hombre. Del tercer AMBU solo recuerdo que su cabello era azul, no estoy seguro si era un hombre o una mujer pero recuerdo que usaba una máscara de conejo, recuerdo también que a veces se juntaban con otros dos AMBU, uno con máscara de cuervo, de cabello largo de color negro, estoy bastante seguro que era una mujer y otro con máscara de lobo, este tampoco sé si era hombre o mujer pero recuerdo que tenía el pelo rojo.-Respondió el chico con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la estancia en pose de meditación.

- **¿Y ahora que se supone que haces?** -Preguntó la albina mirando con curiosidad al muchacho.

-¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas, "posible futura compañera"?-Preguntó con una sonrisa algo burlona Naruto.

- **Soy una chica curiosa, "posible futuro compañero".-** Respondió la Biju también con una sonrisa burlona y un guiño de ojos haciendo gracia al joven van Hellsing.

-Tengo que empezar a controlar el flujo de recuerdos de la vida de Otou_san que recibo en mi cerebro para poder dejar de tener dolor de cabeza, por muy deliciosa que sea la sangre de Luna-chan no puedo estar todo el día prendido de su cuello.-Respondió el peliblanco antes de cerrar los ojos.

Las horas fueron pasando con calma y ahora el sol de la tarde ya teñía los cielos sobre Konohagakure de tonos anaranjados. En el apartamento de Naruto reinaba un absoluto silencio o al menos eso parecía gracias a cierto sello de silencio cortesía de Aimi. En la casa, en una de las habitaciones, se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro corto atado en una silla que no paraba de dar gritos de dolor mientras cierto muchacho peliblanco incrustaba la trigésimo séptima astilla de madera entre sus uñas las cuales actualmente estaba todas completamente ensangrentadas. El hombre estaba realmente en un estado deplorable, una de sus cuencas estaba vacía, tenía las piernas clavadas a la silla por largos tornillos que habían destrozado los huesos de sus piernas y además tenía una gran cantidad de agujas senbon que habían sido usadas como conductoras de electricidad clavadas en el pecho, y aun a pesar de todo eso el pelinegro no había soltado una sola palabra.

-Debo admitir mi estimado sir que estoy bastante impresionado, sin duda la persona que lo entrenó hizo un excelente trabajo.-Dijo el peliblanco mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla, su camisa así como parte de su rostro estaba manchado de sangre dándole un aspecto en verdad siniestro.

-Cogh, cogh, no importan lo que me hagas, cogh, no lograras que diga nada.-Dijo el pelinegro tosiendo algo de sangre, Naruto sonrió ante esas palabras haciendo que ese hombre sintiese algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, miedo por su vida.

-Afortunadamente para mí, no necesito que hables para saber lo que necesito, ha sido un placer conocerlo sir, recuerde saludar a los bastardos de sus compañeros de mi parte en el otro mundo.-Dijo el sonriente chico antes de que sus ojos rojos brillasen y acercase su rostro al cuello del hombre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaba con fuerza el hombre mientras los colmillos del albo se mantenían clavados en su cuello, era el peor dolor que hubiese sentido en toda su vida con diferencia, cada fibra, cada átomo de su ser gritaba de dolor, pero poco a poco ese dolor fue desapareciendo a la vez que la luz en sus ojos se apagaba lentamente.

El joven van Hellsing se separó del cuello del hombre, escupió algo de sangre al suelo mientras su cara reflejaba un gran saco, salió del cuarto y con tranquilidad acudió a la salita donde ya lo esperaban las dos mujeres.

-Luna_chan, ¿podrías prepararme la cena por favor? Algo con una sabor fuerte, necesito quitarme el asqueroso sabor de la sangre de ese tipo de la boca, sabía peor que los deshechos que tenía que comer de la basura cuando me echaron del orfanato.-Dijo el ojirrojo recibiendo una "Hai" de parte de la chica que se dispuso a prepararle la cena a su maestro.

 **-¿Tan asquerosa era su sangre?** -Preguntó con curiosidad la youko mientras se sentaba frente a Naruto.

-Era mil veces peor que la fruta podrida, pero al menos me ha servido para conseguir bastante información.-Dijo el chico mientras se cambiaba su ropa manchada de sangre por una nueva que Luna había preparado con antelación.-Al parecer los que decidieron cambiar a los AMBU que me custodiaban por esas basuras fueron la mayoría del consejo civil respaldados por los 3 consejeros de la villa. Tan bien que por visto ese tipo como los otros dos que ha matado Luna_chan no eran AMBUs normales sino que pertenecían a un grupo llamado AMBU RAIZ que está bajo el mando de Danzou Shimura, uno de los 3 consejeros. Ese tal Danzou priva completamente a sus AMBU de todas sus emociones y los hace absolutamente leales a él gracias a distintos tipos de drogas y genjutsus, ese tipo es probable que sea un problema para el futuro.-

-Aquí tiene su cena Master.-Dijo la pelinegra plantando delante del chico una abundante plato de comida.-¿Desea que vigile a ese sujeto Master?-

-Por el momento no hay necesidad de ello Luna-chan, ese sujeto actúa en las sombras por lo que no creo que haga nada llamativo, sin contar con que el que él actué de esa forma nos beneficia bastante ya que si trata de hacer algo contra mí no podrá reportarle a nadie las muertes de sus AMBU.-Dijo con tranquilidad el chico mientras devoraba la deliciosa comida de Luna.

- **Lo repito y lo mantengo, cada vez te pareces más al viejo Kresnik**.-Dijo la hermosa peliblanca con una sonrisa, en ese momentos los ojos del chico brillaron un poco a la vez que se posaban en ella, ambas mujeres sintieron como la temperatura de la habitación disminuía un par de grados.

-También me he enterado de unas cosas de lo más interesante que me hace preguntarme una cosa mi querida Aimi_chan, ¿por qué razón me ocultas información?-Preguntó el joven van Hellsing al cual le brillaban los ojos de una forma bastante intimidante, la Biju no puedo evitar sentirse algo intimidada, estaba segura que actualmente podía con el chico sin ningún problema, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirse algo intimidada por esos ojos rojos.

 **-N-no es que te lo estuviese ocultando, en serio, es solo que, bueno...se me olvido jeje**.-Dijo la ojirroja riendo mientras se rascaba una de sus mejillas, Naruto se le quedó mirando unos instantes bastante serio antes de negar riendo un poco.

-Pues trata de que no se te vuelva a olvidar decirme este tipo de información, ¿de acuerdo Aimi_chan?-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable que hizo sonrojar un poco a la peliblanca que aparto la mirada algo avergonzada.

-¿Que es lo que se le olvidó decirle Master?-Preguntó curiosa la pelinegra al chico.

-Muy sencillo, por lo visto a Aimi_chan se le olvidó decirme que el Hokage es mi padre biológico así como Kushina es mi madre biológica y las "princesas de Konoha" mis hermanas mellizas.-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo bastante a la ojigris.-Ahora por fin entiendo mejor él porque esos AMBUs me vigilaban, no era solo para mantener vigilado al jinchuriki de la villa, sino también para mantener protegido al "hijo perdido del Hokage", me preguntó porque me abandonaron, tal vez fue porque al igual que esos idiotas de aldeanos creían que yo era Aimi y por eso...-

 **-¡Fue para protegerte!-** Gritó de pronto la peliblanca dando un golpe en la mesa haciendo que los ojos de los dos vampiros se posaran sobre ella.

-¿Protegerme? ¿Podrías explicarme a que te refieres?-Preguntó con curiosidad el chico con una ceja alzada haciendo suspirar a la youko, esto iba a ser algo largo de explicar.

La youko le explico al chico sobre todo lo que ocurrió la noche en la que él y sus hermanas mellizas nacieron, el como aquel enmascarado la controló y la hizo atacar la villa cuando ella solo buscaba ser libre, y el cómo Minato tuvo que tomar la difícil decisión de sellarla en Naruto en lugar de Kushina que estaba demasiado agotada para soportar el proceso de sellado.

- **Naruto_kun debes de saber que para ellos el tener que tomar aquella decisión fue lo más difícil que hayan tenido que hacer en sus vidas, ellos te amaban y estoy segura que aun lo hacen a día de hoy a pesar de no poder estar contigo**.-Dijo la albina con rostro serio.

-Entiendo, ahora comprendo cuales fueron las razones por las cuales te tuvieron que sellarte en mi pero hay algo que sigo sin entender, dices que el abandonarme en un orfanato y eliminar cualquier prueba que me relacionase con ellos era para protegerme, ¿protegerme de qué? Y además, ellos son dos de los ninjas más fuertes no solo del país del fuego sino de todo el continente por lo tanto, ¿si necesitaban protegerme de algo no habrían sido ellos la mejor opción para esa tarea?-Expresó su opinión el joven van Hellsing mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- **Ellos querían protegerte de los muchos enemigos que ambos tienen, se que puede parecer una tontería pero el mantenerte alejados de ellos era lo mejor para todos, es mucho más sencillo el proteger a un simple huérfano que ejerce como Jinchuriki que el proteger al hijo mayor del hokage, heredero del clan Uzumaki y jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko.** -Explicó con tranquilidad la ojirroja.

-...Ya veo, si creo que tiene razón, después de todo incluso con la seguridad que tiene la villa hace unos meses hubo un altercado con Kumo durante las negociaciones de paz en el que estos trataron de secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuga, si eso lo pudieron lograr solo por una pequeña brecha en la seguridad me puedo imaginar lo que podría pasar si un gran grupo organizado lograse infiltrarse en la aldea.-Dijo el muchacho comprendiendo mejor el porqué Minato y Kushina hicieron lo que hicieron.-Por cierto Aimi_chan, durante tu relato me he dado cuenta hablas con cierto apreció cuando se trata de Kushina, ¿a qué se debe esto? Pensé que odiabas a todos los humanos por igual.-

- **Y así es, todos los humanos me han tratado siempre igual, tomaban mi poder sin pedir nada a cambio como si únicamente fuese una fuente de poder para su uso personal pero...pero de pronto eso empezó a cambiar.** -Dijo Aimi mientras en sus labios se forma una bonita sonrisa que hizo al vampiro alzar una ceja **.-Primero fue Mito Uzumaki, ella no me trata como una simple fuente de poder y de vez en cuando me daba conversación, cuando fui sellada en Kushina pensaba que volvería a ser tratada simplemente como una fuente de poder pero...pero esa boba, temperamental con cara de tomate nunca me trató de esa forma. Nos pasamos las horas muertas hablando e incluso me permitió formar un vinculo mental con ella para poder sentir el exterior, y ella nunca me pidió nada cambio. Kushina Uzumaki es el único humano al que he llegado a tomar aprecio y a preocuparme por su bienestar, ella es importante para mí por eso espero que puedas llegar a perdonarlos por todo lo que has sufrido Naruto_kun.-**

-No voy a perdonarla.-Dijo directamente el chico haciendo que los ojos de las dos mujeres se abriesen de sorpresa, la Biju iba a decir algo pero el chico se le adelantó.-No voy a perdonarla ni a ella ni a Minato porque no tengo nada que perdonarles, ellos no han sido los que han golpeado o los que me han tratado como la peste, de hecho ellos hicieron lo posible por mantenerme cuidado con personas que seguramente eran de su confianza pero desgraciadamente no lo lograron. Ellos son solo dos personas que tuvieron que tomar una decisión y que desgraciadamente esa decisión no salió bien, no es la gran cosa, todos comentemos errores, no hay seres completamente perfectos, ni siquiera los dioses pueden llegar a serlo. Nunca voy a poder verlos como mis padres pero eso no significa que no pueda verlos como camaradas o amigos, mi padre es la persona que me dio la vida que estoy viviendo en este momento, Kresnik van Hellsing.-

-Master.-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo por las palabras de su amo al igual que la pelinblanca.

-Ahora chicas tengo que hablaros sobre algo importante, mis objetivos para los próximos años.-Dijo el muchacho tomando un aire mucho más serio.

 **-¿Ya has decidido que es lo que vas a hacer con todo el poder del que vas a disponer en un futuro?** -Preguntó con curiosidad la youko.

-Más bien no pero se podría decir que ya he decidido cual va a ser mi primer objetivo, Hi no Kuni (Pais del Fuego).-Dijo el chico impresionando a las dos mujeres.

- **Tu primer objetivo es todo un país entero, adoro como piensas**.-Dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes Master?-Preguntó la ojigris lista para cumplir con los mandatos de su señor.

-Lo primero es lograr obtener poder aquí en Konoha, para ello nuestros primer objetivo debe ser conseguir varias propiedades en la aldea y poder tener un lugar en el consejo de Konoha, para ello haremos que el barrio rojo donde nos encontramos se vuelva tan prospero como una de las calles más famosas de la misma capital de Hi no Kuni.-Dijo el chico con calma.

- **Quieres hacer que un barrio en el que viven todas las prostitutas, vagabundos, alcohólicos y drogadictos de toda Konoha se vuelva como una de las calles de la cuidad capital, ¿cómo demonios tienes pensado hacer eso?-** Preguntó realmente confundida la ojirroja ladeando un poco la cabeza.-

-Muy sencillo, con trabajo, es cierto que hay gente problemática en estos barrios pero también hay padres y maridos que desean poder ganarse un sueldo para cuidar de sus familias, muchas de las mujeres que tiene que trabajar como prostitutas en estos barrios solo hacen porque han tenido la mala fortuna de no poder ganarse la vida de otras, hay gente en estos barrios a la que si se le da una oportunidad sin duda harán lo que sea para aprovecharla, no dudo que no haya que deshacerse de algunas personas indeseadas pero eso tampoco es que vaya a ser un problema, ahora, Luna_chan voy a necesitar una gran cantidad de dinero por lo que espero poder recurrir a las arcas de la familia van Hellsing.-Dijo el chico mirando a la pelinegra que asintió a su petición.

-No habrá ningún problema Master, ese dinero ahora os pertenece al igual que todas las propiedades de la familia, si así lo desea mañana mismo puedo retirar la cantidad de dinero que usted crea apropiado.-Respondió la vampiresa, el chico le dijo una cantidad que hizo que los ojos de la youko se abrieran como platos mientras que Luna simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, una vez empecemos a comprar negocios quiero que seas tú Luna_chan quien figure como su propietario, de esta forma podremos lograr que puedas estar en el consejo civil de Konoha, debemos conseguirte también unos documentos falsos pero de eso ya nos encargaremos más tarde. El siguiente punto es que debemos lograr tener aliados tanto en el bando civil como en el shinobi, según se cada bando tienes sus propias reuniones cada mes y de esta forma podemos estar siempre informados sobre lo que traman cada una de las partes ademas que teniendo aliados en los dos bandos tendremos más poder a la hora de las reuniones generales.-Dijo el chico sabiendo que esta seria una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer, él no quería convertir a nadie en su sirviente por la fuerza por lo que sin duda seria una tediosa labor.

- **Sin duda lo tienes todo muy bien pensado, ¿alguna cosa más en tu lista de objetivos?-** Preguntó la sonriente ojirroja.

-Hay algunas cosas más pero eso se irá viendo con el tiempo, lo importante ahora es centrarnos en lograr los objetivos que os acabo de decir.-Dijo el chico levantándose antes de apoyarse en el marco de la ventana para mirar a la bella luna llena que había esa noche en lo alto de Konoha.-Sin duda voy a tener que hacer muchas cosas en los años futuros, ahora chicas vamos a salir un rato, quiero estirar un poco las piernas y probar algunas de mis habilidades.-

-Hai Master, ya he encontrado un lugar dentro de la villa en el cual podrá entrenar sin preocuparse por ser visto.-Dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba y colocaba una chaqueta negra al joven albino.

- **Al fin tras tantos siglos podré salir a pasear libremente**.-Dijo la youko sonriendo como una niña pequeña mientras materializaba un ligero abrigo de piel.

-Bien Luna_chan, ¿cual es el sitio que has encontrado para que pueda entrar?-Preguntó curioso el chico.

-Es el área de entrenamiento numero 44, según he podido saber los ninjas de la aldea lo llaman el Bosque de la Muerte.-Respondió la mujer mientras le abría la puerta a su amo.

-¿El Bosque de la Muerte? Que nombre tan encantador.-Dijo el chico mientras salia del apartamento junto a las 2 mujeres olvidando completamente al cadáver atado en una de las habitaciones.

* * *

 **-Y hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy.-Dice cierta pelinegra.**

 **-Como han podido ver Naruto ya esta preparando sus planes ademas que hemos podido ver que sin duda no tiene ningún problema cuando de matar o torturar gente se trata.-Comenta Yui con una sonrisa.**

 **-Me preguntó como seria si Akuma_kun pudiese hacernos lo mismo que Naruto a Luna con solo mordernos.-Dice cierta pelirroja con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que Ryuko tenga una hemorragia nasal, la peliazul ponga una mirada soñadora a la vez que se sonrojo y algo de sangre cae de su nariz y que Harumi se ponga un tomate.**

 **-Y-ya sabéis que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna sugerencia u opinión sobre el fic podéis dejar un review, recordad que podéis seguid a Akuma_nii_sama en Facebook donde actualmente tiene puesta una encuenta para saber que fic queréis que actualice en Febrero, ademas que dentro de poco va empezar un nuevo canal en Youtube el solo (AkumaNoRyu).-Dice la rubia tras logras recomponerse un poco.**

 **-Recordad pasaros por los demás fics de Akuma_kun, cuidaos y hasta la próxima, matta nee.-Se despide la pelirroja mientras Harumi trata de reanimar a Ryuko y Yui sigue en su mundo.**


End file.
